Do I Want to Know?
by Mostlypoptarts
Summary: Malfoy hates Granger more than anything. Despite that, she seems to hold a strange attraction for him, while still in denial. With Voldemort gaining more power and the two pulled to opposite sides of a war neither of them want, they'll find that changing one's future isn't always easy, and perhaps Henry will learn that Sagitta isn't all that bad. 6th year Genderbent Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this piece started out as just a one-shot, and then my imagination kicked in, and well… here we are. I'm not quite sure how much longer it'll be, maybe two or three more chapters depending on how much I change, write, and edit.

Though, without further ado, on with the show!

* * *

To say the young miss Sagitta Malfoy was confused would be an understatement. Damn that boy who always managed to have better grades than she did, even when she sat in the library for hours on end working her arse off. Damn his old fashioned cardigans and messy hair and lopsided little smile that made her stone-cold heart flutter a little bit every time she saw it. Damn his parents- those muggles- for raising such a bright and amazing boy, who just had to be a mudblood, creating the perfect predicament for Miss Malfoy. Damn that Henry Granger for having such a sharp wit, and an intellect to rival that of her own.

She was overall quite convinced that Granger was purposefully messing with her, and the world was just playing tricks on her, which once she thought about it, was quite impossible and… shit, she didn't have a crush on Granger, did she? No, no that was even more absurd than the idea that the universe was out to get her.

Sagitta realized that she had been pacing around her dorm room for the past twenty minutes, and sat down on the trunk at the end of her bed, rubbing her temples. Taking a minute to gather her thoughts- and direct them away from Granger- she decided that perhaps she just needed to get out of the dungeons. Yes, that was it, the dungeons were simply too stuffy. She would just spend the evening reading in the library, that would be that, and she'd forget all about that silly boy in no time at all.

Well, at least she told herself that.

Down in the library, Sagitta had yet to find a book that piqued her interest, perhaps subconsciously more interested in a particular bookworm than anything. The blonde haired girl wandered farther and farther into the library, pleased to have seemingly banished all thoughts of Granger from her ever-wandering mind.

The messy-haired boy pushed himself to the front of her mind, however, as she saw him sitting at one of the tables, surrounded by an impossibly large amount of books and papers. Sagitta's first thought was to immediately turn around and leave, though that changed when she realized Henry could most likely see her out the corner of his eye. So instead, she strode confidently towards the bookshelf right in front of the boy, her usual haughty manner coming through as she did so.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Henry asked, in a tone that sounded quite angry to the blonde's ears.

Sagitta's lips curled into an amused smirk as she turned around to face him, intending to appear cruel and malicious to the boy in front of her. "Who said I wanted anything from you, _Granger_? This is a library, is it not? And not your private collection, certainly." She turned her attention back to the books behind her, grabbing the first one within arm's distance and flipping to a random page.

Something about the scene caused Henry to smirk, immediately making Sagitta suspicious. Looking up and then around, her smirk turned to a glare as she looked at Henry, expecting perhaps an ambush from Potter and Weasley to get information from her. It was clear to her that they knew something was up, but they weren't getting any more from her.

Still, Granger apparently found it hard not to comment on what was amusing him so. "What's gotten you so interested in muggle sports all of a sudden?" He asked, referring to the cover. His smirk could only be described as smug, amused by Malfoy's obvious discomfort at the situation. _Crap_ , was really the only thing going through Sagitta's mind. She looked down at the cover, and indeed had managed to grab a book on her least favorite subject matter- muggles.

Sighing, she turned around and replaced the book on the shelf, grabbing another not too far away. "Oh and now you're into knitting?" That time, Sagitta decided a reaction was not in order, and kept reading. Thankfully, Granger wasn't the provoking type, and kept to himself after that episode.

Ten minutes passed. Silence. Books. Maybe the occasional furtive glance from the female. To an outsider, the scene might not seem so odd, but to anyone who knew the pair even remotely well, they would find it to be extremely strange, almost worrisome. It was an extremely rare sight to see the two together without some sort of antagonistic conversation going on. Sagitta was getting antsy, not even a quick remark from Granger's end, nothing to remind her how much she absolutely detested the boy. So she decided to look up, trying to figure out what exactly Henry was working on.

It didn't look quite like school work, too many newspaper clippings and not enough textbooks. Surreptitiously, she tried to poke around, trying to read some of it upside-down.

"I can't imagine you have a good reason for _ferreting_ around like that, Malfoy," Granger spoke up, though without looking up. Sagitta wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mere mention of a ferret, knowing Granger had his word choice planned out just to make a dig at her. They, of course, both remembered the incident in which Mad-Eye Moody transfigured her into a ferret in their fourth year. Malfoy had found it to be extremely humiliating, while Granger and his friends were greatly amused.

"My motives for doing anything is not of your concern," Sagitta scowled, immediately reminded of why she _didn't_ like the boy. Too pompous, too smart, too witty. But then again, wasn't she as well?

No, no she wasn't. And even if she was, she had good reason to be. She deserved to wear every ounce of pride her name gave her like a badge of honor, meanwhile this boy- this mudblood- didn't.

Realizing it was late, Sagitta gathered her belongings, almost a bit too quickly, and stood up, her nose held high in the air. The only thing that could perhaps be considered a 'goodbye' was a curt nod in his general direction as her hand swept over the desk, causing several of the papers Henry was looking at to scatter all over the floor. The ghost of a satisfied smirk etched its way across Sagitta's features and a smug little hum was the only acknowledgment given.

A frustrated sigh escaped from Henry's lips as he knelt down on the floor to gather the paper's and reorganize them, obviously none too pleased with the action. "I'll see you around, Malfoy." His tone wasn't malicious, nor was it nice, though amicable enough to easily stop Sagitta in her tracks. Since when did Granger ever say anything like that to her?

Her mind was playing tricks on her, she decided, and without so much as a glance over her shoulder, the faint echo of a 'not if I see you first' the only hint that she was there previously. _Too nice,_ she thought, as she backtracked the way she had come through the library. _That's why I don't like him._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly one week, three days, and roughly seven hours since Sagitta left the library at approximately 8:57 pm on the second Wednesday of the month. Some people had a knack for remembering names, others for test-taking, and others still, like Sagitta, had a particular aptitude for dates and times. It was amazing, really, how Sagitta recalled exactly what moment she spoke to Henry Granger, though perhaps not really. If she hadn't been in denial, it would only serve to cement the idea that she really was interested in him.

Though for now, Sagitta tried to put that thought in the back of her mind as she tried to focus on reading. Without any pesky distractions, the blonde found it quite easy to do so. Far away from any sort of chatter in the Slytherin common room, and away from any chance meetings with Granger, she had found a hardly used courtyard on the west side of the school to read in peace. In fact, she had been avoiding the library like wildfire for around one week, three days, and seven hours.

As it turns out, however, an over-vigilance for one problem can lead to completely ignoring another. "Hey! Hey Malfoy!" A voice sounded across the courtyard, echoing across the otherwise silent space.

Remarkably, simply a voice was able to make Sagitta groan internally, very visibly roll her eyes, and consider bolting to the nearest ladies' room in the span of three seconds. Sagitta was, thankfully, able to save some face by staying in place and managing to grimace at the approaching figure.

The approaching figure was none other than Peter Parkinson, the ex-boyfriend that Sagitta had ended it with, on good terms (though the last part was rather unfortunate). "What do you want, Peter?" She asked rather rudely, refusing to look up from her book. The only time Peter spoke to her anymore was when he wanted something from her, and usually that something was either homework done or a second chance. Neither of which Sagitta was very fond of granting.

"Hey Sag," The boy offered as a greeting, taking Sagitta's silence (mostly due to the fact that her head was stuck in her book) as an invitation to come and sit next to her. It wasn't. Despite that, he pulled a classic move- yawning and putting his arm around her, though his ended up more by her waist than her shoulders.

 _So that's the direction this conversation is going,_ Sagitta thought and for a second Parkinson was quiet, making the girl wonder whether or not she accidentally said that aloud. She hadn't, thank Merlin, because her next thought was one that was perhaps a bit more positive, or cynical depending on how you look at it. If he wanted to (try to) flirt, well then two could play at that game.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" She asked him, in a sickeningly flirty voice, that she never would have used had she been actually serious. "It's so great to see you, and… I'm sorry about our little break, it was entirely my fault," She cooed affectionately, knowing that simple sentence she added at the end would do wonders to soothe his ego.

Her hand went out to idly play with his hair, tucking a dark curly strand behind his ear teasingly. For just a moment, her mind went elsewhere, reminded of another boy's wild hair, wondering what it would be like to run her hands through his hair.

Banishing the thought just as quickly as it came, a certain kind of false warmth came across Sagitta's face as she regarded her ex-boyfriend. "You always know just what to say, don't you?" His question brought a light laugh to her lips, though it wasn't so much happy as it was smug. "I think it's because you know me so well," Peter leaned in, leaving almost no personal space between the two.

Her plan only slightly more concrete in her mind, Sagitta hesitated before preparing to put her idea in motion. On any other day, she would have been rather repulsed to even converse with him, though it wasn't every day that she was so determined to get another boy off her mind. Grabbing him by his shirt collar, Sagitta pulled him forward and simultaneously leaned in, and tentatively brushed her lips to his. In just a matter of seconds, Peter had his lips firmly against her and his hands very possessively on her waist. And with that, there was really only one thing on Sagitta's mind. _Maybe that Granger boy won't be so hard to forget after all._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, so sorry for the long hiatus that I don't really have an explanation for… Well anyway, I finally have the chapter up now, and now that I'm on vacation, I should be able to update a lot quicker. Or, I hope I'll update a lot quicker. So without further ado, on with the show!

As it turns out, that Granger boy was indeed very hard to forget. More than a few nights with Peter Parkinson later, Sagitta still had not rid herself of her feelings for the muggleborn- a thought which quite disturbed her.

It's not even like Sagitta had anyone to talk to about such matters, being the Pureblood heiress she was. And even if Granger had been her equal, no one would listen. Victoria and Grace (better known by their surnames, Crabbe and Goyle) were much too dimwitted and vapid to care, and Brenna Zabini was not really the type to care for Sagitta's love life- she was more an intellectual match.

But alas, Miss Malfoy had much more on her mind than simply relationship woes. You see, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had recently tasked the young woman with letting Death Eaters into the castle but more importantly, with killing Dumbledore. If that wasn't bad enough, her family was in almost certain danger if she were to fail.

So there the sixth year was, pacing outside the Room of Requirement, making the occasional glance over her shoulder. That was what this task turned her into- a paranoid, tired, and vaguely broken version of Sagitta Bellatrix Malfoy.

Hours upon hours of work (at least it seemed that way) on that bloody cabinet, and it all seemed to be for naught. Sagitta was no closer to fixing that blasted thing than she was to coming to a conclusion about Granger- wait. She may have just been onto something there.

After checking the library (twice), the Great Hall, and all of the courtyards, Sagitta was just about to resign herself to the fact that Granger was probably holed up in his common room for the evening, and the chances of seeing him tonight were extremely slim. That is, until Sagitta almost bumped into him on her way down to the dungeons. He must've been coming from one of those dreaded Slug Club meetings, because he looked rather spiffy in a perfectly pressed button-down, a cardigan, and slacks.

It took every bit of Sagitta's self-control not to smile at the slightly shorter boy, and not just because of her idea. "Granger," she said coolly, forcing herself to look anywhere but at him, lest she do something she'd regret.

"Malfoy." Granger's tone was cold, and clearly stated he wasn't in the mood for Sagitta's BS, whatever it may be, at the moment. "What do you want?"

The blonde made no move to indicate that she was going to answer his question, she merely held her position for a moment (And she was blocking Granger's way, one might add). "Who said I wanted anything from a _mudblood_ like you?" She sneered, adopting the classic 'I'm a Malfoy and I'm better than you' look.

Rolling his eyes, Henry attempted to sidestep around her, only to be cut off again. Unfortunately, Sagitta found that she could not simply ask the boy for help; that would be far too obvious. After a small pause, Sagitta had the most devious, almost certainly foolproof plan- provided there were no strings attached. Which, she mused, would be quite the task. Still, it was the best idea, and it was now or never.

"Hey, Granger. Can you keep a secret?" The Slytherin asked softly, grabbing Henry's arm and pulling him into a nearby alcove.

"What the actual- Malfoy! What the hell are you playing at?" Henry hissed, reluctantly being pulled along.

"I _said_ , 'Granger, can you keep a secret?'"

"Well, er, yes. But why-"

"Then shut up, you idiot," Sagitta demanded, before grabbing Henry by his shirt collars and promptly kissing him.


End file.
